


You Are My Sunshine

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Post Pilot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Você é meu raio de sol, meu único raio de sol. Você me faz feliz quando  o céu está cinza. Você nunca saberá querida, o quanto eu te amo. Por favor, não levem meu raio de sol embora”. E era exatamente isso que John tinha a dizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> PUBLICADA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NO LJ NO DIA 24/01/2013
> 
> NOTA 1: Normalmente escrevo uma fanfic no dia do niver do Dean, para comemorar . E essa aqui foi escrita para comemorar o 34º aniversário de Dean Winchester. Não é centrada em Dean, mas está relacionada com o aniversário dele. Escrevi isso em quarenta e cinco minutos, me deem um desconto vai!
> 
> NOTA 2: Eu adoro essa música e sempre quis escrever uma história com ela. Eu quero deixar claro que tenho minhas ressalvas com John como pai, mas nunca duvidei do amor dele por Mary e pelos meninos. John ficou uma bagunça total após a morte dela. E eu sempre tentei imaginar o que é perder alguém que se ama tanto. A música me inspirou, eu confesso. Ah, pra quem não sabe, é uma música de Johnny Cash, chamada “You Are My Sunshine”
> 
> NOTA 3: Fic one shot, sem beta. Quer dizer, tive uma ajudinha em algumas coisas! Thanks Migs! Os erros são todos meus e de mais ninguém.
> 
> NOTA 4: Na fic tem passagens dizendo que John e Mary se separaram por uns tempos. Se vocês se lembram, isso aconteceu mesmo. Foi dito no episódio 5x16.
> 
> NOTA 5: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.

Dean e Sam dormiam pacificamente na cama de casal. Dean nunca consegue dormir longe de seu irmão mais novo. Isso deveria preocupá-lo, de verdade, toda essa dependência, mas John tenta não pensar muito nisso. Eles já perderam muita coisa. John não iria negar a chance de Dean ter isso, esse conforto, essa segurança nos braços de Sam. E além do mais, eles são crianças! E se adoram. E hoje foi o aniversário de Dean. Foi seu oitavo aniversário. Sam tem quase quatro anos agora e é o típico irmão mais novo que imita tudo o que o irmão mais velho faz. Dean é paciente com ele, muito paciente, John reconhece. Qualquer garoto na idade de Dean teria dado uns sopapos em Sam, quando o garotinho agarrou a bola de futebol americano que Dean ganhou de presente de Bobby. Sam não desgrudou do brinquedo um minuto sequer, e Dean só deu de ombros dizendo: “Uma hora ele cansa, papai. Deixa ele brincar, depois eu brinco”. Era sempre assim, Dean abria mão de praticamente qualquer coisa para ver Sam feliz e satisfeito. John sabia que não era justo com seu filho mais velho, mas ele não tinha mais energia para quebrar esse padrão. E num certo ponto, era muito cômodo para ele saber que haja o que houver Dean não descuidaria de Sam.

John não aguentaria perder mais alguém que ele amava. Ele não teria mais forças para suportar outra perda, outra tragédia, outra monstruosidade na sua família. E ao pensar nisso, olhou novamente seus filhos adormecidos. Dean se parecia tanto com Mary. Em todos os sentidos. Tanto físico quanto em vários aspectos de sua personalidade. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos expressivos, a mesma sagacidade, a mesma determinação, os mesmos cabelos loiros, o mesmo poder de compreensão que sua esposa sempre tivera.

Já Sam se parecia fisicamente com ele, mas era uma incógnita ainda quanto a personalidade, porque o garoto era imprevisível. Tinha dias que era a criatura mais doce na face da terra, a mais fácil de lidar. Outros dias pareciam que nada poderia domá-lo e acalmá-lo, exceto Dean e sua eterna paciência. Sam, por vezes, cismava que queria uma comida e não havia ameaças, castigos ou punições que o fizessem mudar de ideia. John muitas vezes se sentia um completo inútil quando ele não conseguia nada com seu filho caçula, e então Dean chegava da escola, e com cinco minutos de conversas e brincadeiras dobrava o garoto.

Por isso ele continuou olhando seus filhos. E com isso não pôde deixar de pensar na mãe deles. Não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto ela teria amado vê-los crescer, estar aqui com eles, partilhando esse momento. O aniversário de oito anos de seu primogênito.

Eles estavam na casa de Bobby Singer, como sempre faziam quando John precisava de um lugar para deixar os meninos por mais tempo. Era inverno, mas o dia tinha sido ensolarado e eles puderam passar boa parte do dia brincando num parque próximo. Esses dias eram raros, e John sorriu ao se lembrar do sorriso de contentamento quando disse a Dean que ele não iria viajar por uns tempos.

Ao longe John ouviu uma música iniciar. Seu peito apertou. Era uma música que o tocava profundamente. Ele apenas fixou o olhar nos meninos e deixou a música penetrar nos seus ouvidos e chegar até seu coração.

 

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

 

E John então limpou uma lágrima solitária, que escapou pelo canto do olho. Como ele queria ao menos poder sonhar todos os dias com Mary, como ele queria poder sentir o cheiro dela, nem que fossem apenas sonhos. Como ele queria abraçá-la de novo, beijá-la. Como ele queria vê-la sorrir de novo. John conseguia isso algumas vezes, quando ele bebia muito, e conseguia sonhar com sua Mary. A mulher que amou desde que a viu naquela igreja, parecendo totalmente focada, ele não sabia em que. Quando John tinha esses sonhos, sentia que seu mundo poderia ser incrível e perfeito de novo. Mas então ele acordava e a realidade o socava no rosto, fazendo com que ele desejasse vomitar.

A realidade que Mary se fora para sempre. A sua Mary fora tirada dele. Dele e de seus filhos. Os filhos que ela tanto sonhara em ter. Sua família tinha sido destruída.

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

 

Mary tinha sido o raio de sol de John. Mary tinha sido a luz quando ele voltou do Vietnã e achava que nada mais valia a pena, nada mais era passível de acreditar. Foi o sorriso e o olhar dela que o fez acreditar de novo. Que o fez ver as coisas de outra forma. Foi aquele sorriso que o fez espantar todas as nuvens de frustração e desolação que o acometeram depois da guerra. John a amara tanto! Ele nunca mais imaginara sua vida sem sua Mary.

 

I'll always love you and made you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

 

Desde o momento que Mary aceitara John como namorado, desde o momento que ela o olhara nos olhos e dissera “Qual é Winchester? Vai me beijar ou não?”, John tinha jurado que a faria feliz, que realizaria todos os sonhos dela. E pedira a Deus ou ao que quer que exista no Universo que permitisse que ela o amasse de volta, que ela fosse dele para sempre.

John não gosta de lembrar as vezes que eles brigaram, e muito menos ele não suporta pensar naquelas semanas que ele saiu de casa e a largou lá, com Dean, tão pequeno, mas já tão adulto. Sam ainda um bebê e John não se perdoa por sequer imaginar que ela o teria traído, e muito menos se perdoa por tê-la acusado de traição e que Sam não era dele. Aquilo ainda era como uma faca enfiada no seu coração. A dor que ele viu naqueles olhos verdes, a mágoa, ele jamais vai se esquecer. E olhando Sam agora, como é que ele sequer pôde pensar isso algum dia? E o mais importante, como Mary pôde perdoá-lo e aceitá-lo de volta?

E no final das contas foi ele que se arrependeu por ser um estúpido. Por ser um insensível. Por ter sequer duvidado do amor dela por ele e pela vida que eles tinham juntos. Mesmo que Mary sempre dissera a ele que ela não tinha nenhum ressentimento, que ela o perdoara completamente, isso ainda dói como uma ferida aberta. Ainda mais após da morte dela.

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

 

E enquanto a música continuava John se lembrou de cada momento de sua vida com Mary. O dia do casamento, a pequena lua de mel numa cabana emprestada por amigos, as mudanças de casa até que finalmente eles puderam comprar uma; quando ela contara a ele que estava grávida de Dean, quando Dean nasceu e eles o trouxeram para casa. Lembrou-se dos dias em que eles não tinham um centavo, dos dias que eles dormiram do lado de fora, no jardim, apenas para que Dean pudesse ver as estrelas, se lembrou do dia que Dean operou e retirou as amígdalas, se lembrou do primeiro aniversário de Dean e do quanto Mary estava orgulhosa que seu filho já falava e andava. Era muito adiantado para a idade dele. John se lembrou das noites em que eles apenas se sentavam no sofá, juntos, abraçados e conversavam sobre o dia de cada um, sobre coisas sem importância, mas que hoje ele daria a vida para fazer de novo. Se lembrou dos beijos trocados, das noites de sexo, das promessas trocadas e dos sonhos compartilhados. Se lembrou também do momento em que ele foi ao hospital e viu Sam pela primeira vez, pelo ultrassom. Era algo cheio de pontos, e se parecia com tudo, menos com um bebê, ele chorou e Mary apenas o abraçou e disse: ‘Vai ficar tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Aqui está o nosso Sam. Eu estou bem John, ele está bem’. John nunca a amou mais do que naquele dia. E quando ele pegou Sam pela primeira vez nos braços jurou de novo sempre proteger seus filhos e amá-los incondicionalmente.

Mary tivera um parto complicado, fora uma gravidez difícil, mas Sam chegara saudável, sem nenhum problema e era uma criança linda e amada. Se lembrou das lágrimas de orgulho de Mary quando Dean pegou seu irmão pela primeira vez no colo, um recém nascido e disse baixinho: “Oi Sammy. Eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e eu vou te amar pra sempre”.

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

 

E hoje ele está aqui, comemorando mais um aniversário de seu filho mais velho, sem sua esposa, sem sua amiga, sem a mãe dele. John sentiu o aperto sufocante no peito, o aperto que o ameaçava enlouquecer de saudade em muitas noites.

Ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou. ‘Por que meu raio de sol foi tirado de mim?’. E enquanto a música de Johnny Cash continuava no refrão, ele sentiu uma pequena mão em sua coxa. John retirou a mão do rosto e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Dean. Não percebera que o menino tinha acordado. John não teve tempo de falar uma coisa sequer. Dean apenas esticou a mão, secou o rosto de John e disse:

\- Vai ficar tudo bem papai. Eu estou aqui. Sammy está aqui. – Dean começou a subir no colo de John que abriu os braços para aconchegá-lo – Por que a gente não vai ver um filme ou um jogo juntos? Sammy está dormindo, não vai acordar. Eu posso fazer companhia para o senhor. Quer? – E Dean o olhou cheio de expectativa. John sorriu e disse:

\- Eu adoraria, Deanno. – Ele o pegou no colo e foi em direção à sala de TV de Bobby – E a propósito... Feliz aniversário, tigre!

Dean abriu um sorriso banguela pra John, brilhante e cheio de adoração e John apenas o abraçou forte e beijou os cabelos loiros dele.

FIM.


End file.
